believe_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfly
The Butterfly is an enigmatic recurring element in Believe. Usually blue in color, butterflies are seen in the series as both imagery and as an actual living entity (though always blue when appearing as a living entity). There is a great deal of speculation not only about meaning of the butterfly symbolism, but also as to the nature of the "living" version. So far it appears only to be visible to Bo and Tate. Theories Nina Adams *The blue butterfly is Nina Adams herself, somehow able to manifest herself in this form from beyond the grave. *The blue butterfly is a sort of messenger or guide, sent by Nina from beyond the grave, but not actually Nina herself. Bo Adams *The blue butterfly is a subconscious manifestation of Bo's powers - related to her precognitive ability - guiding her with foreknowledge, and able to be seen by Tate due to their biological connection. Appearances Season 1: Pilot Tate sees the blue butterfly - rather out of place in a prison on death row - on his walk to be executed, just before deciding to take Winter's "deal." ---- Tate sees the blue butterfly - again out of place inside a hospital - in the hallway outside Bo's room when he is searching for her. It flutters around briefly to get his attention, before leading him into her room, fluttering above her for a moment, and finally landing on her water glass. Tate seems somewhat entranced by it or drawn to it, as he had no other reason to check that specific room, and experiences a moment of calm in stark contrast to the state of frantic searching he was in just prior to encountering it. Tate is moved to tears as the butterfly flutters off, having served its purpose. ---- At the end of the episode "Senga" (Agnes) is shown at the hospital in recovery performing her song - which Bo had heard in a dream, and was singing in the first scene of the series. On her guitar are several butterfly decals, the most prominent of which being the blue butterfly. This is the first time the butterfly element is seen as imagery, visible to all. Origin Bo's mother, Nina, makes an appearance in a flashback sequence - with a blue butterfly necklace displayed prominently with more than one outfit. This further fuels the theory that the butterfly seen my Bo and Tate is actually Nina, somehow guiding them from beyond the grave. ---- Later in the episode, Bo sees the blue butterfly as Tate begins to read the list of potential pawn shops for them to visit. The butterfly flexes its wings upright as Tate says one of the names, and Bo takes this as a sign for them to go to that particular shop. The son of the necklace's owner ends up being employed at this very same pawn shop, leading to him being reunited with his mother. Defection Bo sees the blue butterfly and is led by it to a brick wall. It lands on a certain brick, which turns out to be loose, and hiding a note. This leads Bo on a quest to deliver the note - another good deed. Sinking Butterfly decals adorn the windows of Tate's father's house, once again out of place for the gruff ex-boxer. Bang and Blame In a flashback sequence (Three Years Earlier), stained glass butterflies watch over Channing as she works to secure Bo's room, a precaution Winter deems "excessive." ---- A mobile of several blue butterflies is seen hanging over the unconscious Bo, symbolically watching over her as she suffers from the effects of a tranquilizer dart. Notes *In Bang and Blame, Sarah notes that butterflies remind her of Bo. This points to either Bo's personal affinity toward butterflies, or possibly a past manifestation of the blue butterfly. If the latter is the case, this could mean that Bo and Tate are not the only ones who see the blue butterfly. Image Gallery Believe-Wiki_Bang-and-Blame_SS001.jpg Believe-Wiki_Blue-Butterfly_02.jpg Blue_Butterfly.jpg Believe-Wiki_Blue-Butterfly_01.jpg Believe-Wiki_Blue-Butterfly_03.jpg Believe-Wiki_Blue-Butterfly_04.jpg Believe-Wiki_Blue-Butterfly_05.jpg Believe-Wiki_Blue-Butterfly_06.jpg Believe-Wiki_Sinking_Butterflies_001.jpg Believe-Wiki_Bang-and-Blame_Butterfly_01.jpg